The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Fluid machines are used in many applications for many processes. Fluid machines often include rotating parts that provide challenges in the formation of seals. Sealing between high pressure and low pressure areas is important in a rotating fluid machine to prevent leakage and promote proper functioning.
In a rotating machine such as a centrifugal pump, wear rings are used to provide a seal between a rotating part and a non-rotating part. One problem with rotating machines is that high temperatures or high pressures experienced by the machines cause the machines to change shape during operation. Conventional seals and bearings have a low tolerance for casing distortion. This manifests as poor sealing and wear characteristics. As such, the casings must be designed to withstand such distortions. In many applications such as aerospace and other applications, lighter and smaller casings are important. The smaller and lighter casings are typically less expensive than larger casings.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.